Create a cat
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: !CANCELLED! - Characters submitted prior to cancellation would be used in One-shots sometime in the future. Not accepting anymore... Sorry guys.
1. Form and Rules

**Guys! I need your catss for my first 'Warriors' fic and my new story :3 I think I wouldn't be putting the title because I'm still thinking about it XD and of course, we all know that there are many of these but I will really use your characters, I'm not promising but, I will try to keep track with them because I have bad memory... -_-''**

**Anywayz... before I show you the form, I want you to remember a few things XD**

**-All characters will be used, meaning, that even if your character is not a main one, they get to be side characters so it will be fair to everyone :D**

**-I'll be choosing 8 main cat characters = 2 Wind, 2 Thunder, 2 River and 2 Shadow**

**-You may submit up to 6 Cats**

**-No copying of names unless the name has a different suffix = e.g. yours is Iceheart while the other user's is Icewind... something like that **

* * *

**So... here's the form XD**

**Name:**

**Clan: (Thunder, Shadow, River or Wind)**

**Gender:**

**Personality: **

**Appearance:**

**Rank:**

**Kit/s: (you can make me pick or you create them)**

**Mate: (You can create one or I'll choose or create one for you)**

**History:**

**Other: (family, friends etc.)**

* * *

**If it's blank and a one position rank, it means it's open or unlimited =^_^=**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors: (8 current warriors)**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors: (8 current warriors)**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors: (8 current warriors)**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors: (8 current warriors)**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**-Open-**

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

* * *

**StarClan cats are the 'Canon' characters to keep me from updating in a very slow way: arranging up everything and whatever other things *shot***

* * *

**So... that's all XD *excuse my lameness* I will update if I got at least 3 reviews from you guys.**

**Thanks! You rock guys! ;)**


	2. Update 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! 8D Anyway, thank you very much to the first 10 reviewers who reviewed on the First chapter! I felt so happy and thankful that I made the 'Warriors' part of the clans UNLIMITED! But of course, you guys have to go for the Elders... and the other clans I need them... we need them! :O**  
**Anyway, I have received 2 users that want the same position but since I started at the top of the reviewers (which I felt like a total mouse-brain after realizing the first reviewer is at the bottom) I made them get the position first... so I made the following cats as warriors:**  
**Lightningstar - I made him Lightningflight... I'm sorry!Hawkmask - I made him warrior because someone already in the Deputy position. Sorry!**  
**Oh and by the way, I made the apprentices have their mentors, except for the clans without warriors yet... so, send them in now! and I'll give you guys, a virtual cookie :3**

**Wait, to Sister of Wolves, I included all the cats you mentioned in your form, just PM me if they're not included.**

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Fawnstar - Lean pale ginger she-cat with tufts of white fur on her ears

Deputy: Leafblaze - light brown tabby with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Skylark - Pure, delicate white she-cat with misty blue eyes - Apprentice: Lilypaw

Warriors: (Unlimited)

Stormbreak - small white/silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sootyfeet - A sooty gray tom with black feet and a broad, black face with silver eyes

Hazelwing - A light brownish pale gingery tabby she-cat with long legs and a somewhat feathery looking coat with greenish - blue eyes

Blackleaf - silky black tom with a nick in both of his ears and two twin scars on his forehead with bright golden-brown eyes

Shrewtail - Small, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightningflight- a golden tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

Badgerclaw - a black tom with white paws and hazel eyes

Sparkfeather - Small, bright ginger tom with white flecks on his muzzle and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw - Dark gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes.

Darkwing - Dark grey, nearly black with jade green eyes

Stormstrike - marbled grey tom with blue eyes

Leopardshadow - Grey tom with black spots and blue eyes

Jayflight - Blue-gray she-cat with grey tail-tip and blue eyes

Leafstorm - Brown she-cat with dark bands and green eyes

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Owlpaw - A small, sandy gray thick furred tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - a pretty small white she cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Skypaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw - brown with black-tipped tail with amber eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Silversky - a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes, expecting Leafblaze's kits

Hazelmist - a pretty light brown she cat with hazel eyes and gray paws; mother of Lightningflight's kits (Honeykit, Falconkit, Lightkit, and Lionkit)

Cloverstem - Pale cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sharpclaw's kits (Hawkkit, Mousekit and Robinkit)

Kits: (Unlimited)

Lionkit - a pure golden tomcat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

Lightkit - light brown fur with white spots and chocolate-brown eyes

Honeykit - a golden she kit with gray paws and hazel eyes

Falconkit - A gray tom with brown splashes and green eyes

Hawkkit - Dark tabby with green eyes

Mousekit - Dark brown with a white tail and amber eyes.

Robin kit - Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Elders: (2 current Elders)

=w=

ShadowClan

Leader: Shimmerstar - silver she cat with a feather tail and black tabby markings around her eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Rainshadow - black and white she-cat with light-green eyes  
- Apprentice: Driftpaw

Warriors: (8 current warriors)

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Violetpaw - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Skypaw - Thick furred black she-cat with light tabby markings and green eyes

Heartpaw - A black color with brownish tint in sun. with yellow-amber eyes.

Driftpaw - A misty grey tom with white paws with dark blue eyes.

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Kits: (Unlimited)

Elders: (2 current Elders)

=w=

WindClan

Leader: Autumnstar - A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

Deputy: Tempeststrike - a bright gold and silver stripped tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Lightbound - a bright, pure white she-cat, except for several long, thin ocher stripes that wrap around her face, flanks and chest, and back legs with nearly honey colored amber eyes

Warriors: (8 current warriors)

Blossomflame - Very bright, dark ginger she-cat with bright grass-green eyes

Nightwind - A well-muscled, lean tom with a coarse, shaggy, dark coal-black pelt with deep midnight-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Whiteflower - A white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

Hawkmask - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with sharp claws

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Nettlepaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tip of ears, tail and paws with mossy-green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sunpaw - a solid gold tom with vivid, dark-amber eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Kits: (Unlimited)

Elders: (2 current Elders)

=w=

RiverClan

Leader: Graystar - a large pure gray tom with sleek fur with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud - pure white tom with light blue eyes  
- **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

Medicine Cat: Bramblepath - a light brown tom with blue eyes  
- **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

Warriors: (8 current warriors)

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Splashpaw - a small white she cat with medium length fur that is pretty and sleek with wide ocean blue eyes with the tiniest hints of green in them

Fernpaw - light brown tom with light-yellow eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Dappledflower- a calico she cat who is mostly white with black and ginger dappled with green eyes

Ferretheart - Chocolate brown she-cat with light yellow eyes, former kittypet, heavily pregnant queen; expecting Snowcloud's kits

Kits: (Unlimited)

Speckledkit - a beautiful tortishell she cat with long fur with amber colored eyes

Nightkit - an all black tom with green eyes

Stonekit - gray tom with blue eyes

Elders: (2 current Elders)

Grasslight - light cream she-cat with light grass-green eyes; a retired warrior of old age

-Open-

* * *

**And that's all :D please send in Elders guys, and by the way, I own Rainshadow and Snowcloud... Grasslight and Ferretheart and Fernpaw, a 10 moon-old kit who is Rainshadow and Snowcloud's first kit lolz so far, ThunderClan is in the lead with the most number of cats! and WindClan goes second! Hooray! **  
**anyway... if I missed some or one of your cats, please, feel free to PM me :) and remember, the form is in Chapter 1**  
**Thank you guys! ;D**


	3. Update 2

**And here's another update! I'm pretty fast right? Maybe not xD **

**anyway... here's the new update! and, well, to those who wouldn't put which clan their cat is, I'll just choose a different clan :3**

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Fawnstar - Lean pale ginger she-cat with tufts of white fur on her ears

Deputy: Leafblaze - light brown tabby with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Skylark - Pure, delicate white she-cat with misty blue eyes - Apprentice: Lilypaw

Warriors: (Unlimited)

Stormbreak - small white/silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sootyfeet - A sooty gray tom with black feet and a broad, black face with silver eyes

Hazelwing - A light brownish pale gingery tabby she-cat with long legs and a somewhat feathery looking coat with greenish - blue eyes

Blackleaf - silky black tom with a nick in both of his ears and two twin scars on his forehead with bright golden-brown eyes

Shrewtail - Small, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightningflight- a golden tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

Badgerclaw - a black tom with white paws and hazel eyes

Sparkfeather - Small, bright ginger tom with white flecks on his muzzle and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw - Dark gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes.

Darkwing - Dark grey, nearly black with jade green eyes

Stormstrike - marbled grey tom with blue eyes

Leopardshadow - Grey tom with black spots and blue eyes

Jayflight - Blue-gray she-cat with grey tail-tip and blue eyes

Leafstorm - Brown she-cat with dark bands and green eyes

Hawkflight - dark brown tom with lighter streaks and deep blue eyes; former rogue,

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Owlpaw - A small, sandy gray thick furred tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - a pretty small white she cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Skypaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw - brown with black-tipped tail with amber eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Silversky - a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes, expecting Leafblaze's kits

Hazelmist - a pretty light brown she cat with hazel eyes and gray paws; mother of Lightningflight's kits (Honeykit, Falconkit, Lightkit, and Lionkit)

Cloverstem - Pale cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sharpclaw's kits (Hawkkit, Mousekit and Robinkit)

Kits: (Unlimited)

Lionkit - a pure golden tomcat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

Lightkit - light brown fur with white spots and chocolate-brown eyes

Honeykit - a golden she kit with gray paws and hazel eyes

Falconkit - A gray tom with brown splashes and green eyes

Hawkkit - Dark tabby with green eyes

Mousekit - Dark brown with a white tail and amber eyes.

Robin kit - Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Elders: (2 current Elders)

=w=

ShadowClan

Leader: Shimmerstar - silver she cat with a feather tail and black tabby markings around her eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Rainshadow - black and white she-cat with light-green eyes  
- Apprentice: Driftpaw

Warriors: (8 current warriors)

Stormsplash - bold and brave dark gray tom with intense blue eyes

Nightglimmer - black she-cat with white muzzle, left ear, paws, and belly with yellow eyes

Blackshadow - mottled gray and black tomcat with blue eyes and brown, dirt colored paws

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Violetpaw - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Skypaw - Thick furred black she-cat with light tabby markings and green eyes

Heartpaw - A black color with brownish tint in sun. with yellow-amber eyes.

Driftpaw - A misty grey tom with white paws with dark blue eyes.

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Frostripple - pale bluish gray she-cat with calm and gentle green eyes; mother of Stormsplash's kits (Sweetkit, Featherkit and Bramblekit)

Kits: (Unlimited)

Sweetkit- pale cream-colored she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Featherkit- ginger she-cat with wide green eyes

Bramblekit- a fierce and bold tom with amber eyes

Elders: (2 current Elders)

-Open-

-Open-

=w=

WindClan

Leader: Autumnstar - A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

Deputy: Tempeststrike - a bright gold and silver stripped tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Lightbound - a bright, pure white she-cat, except for several long, thin ocher stripes that wrap around her face, flanks and chest, and back legs with nearly honey colored amber eyes

Warriors: (8 current warriors)

Blossomflame - Very bright, dark ginger she-cat with bright grass-green eyes

Nightwind - A well-muscled, lean tom with a coarse, shaggy, dark coal-black pelt with deep midnight-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Whiteflower - A white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

Hawkmask - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with sharp claws

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Nettlepaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tip of ears, tail and paws with mossy-green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sunpaw - a solid gold tom with vivid, dark-amber eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Kits: (Unlimited)

Elders: (2 current Elders)

Wintermoon - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and white "socks" on each paw

=w=

RiverClan

Leader: Graystar - a large pure gray tom with sleek fur with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud - pure white tom with light blue eyes  
- **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

Medicine Cat: Bramblepath - a light brown tom with blue eyes  
- **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

Warriors: (8 current warriors)

Twistedfoot - Golden brown tom with a twisted right hind foot; formerly known as Goldenclaw

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Splashpaw - a small white she cat with medium length fur that is pretty and sleek with wide ocean blue eyes with the tiniest hints of green in them

Fernpaw - light brown tom with light-yellow eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Dappledflower- a calico she cat who is mostly white with black and ginger dappled with green eyes

Ferretheart - Chocolate brown she-cat with light yellow eyes, former kittypet, heavily pregnant queen; expecting Snowcloud's kits

Kits: (Unlimited)

Speckledkit - a beautiful tortishell she cat with long fur with amber colored eyes

Nightkit - an all black tom with green eyes

Stonekit - gray tom with blue eyes

Elders: (2 current Elders)

Grasslight - light cream she-cat with light grass-green eyes; a retired warrior of old age

Tempestsong - golden-brown-ish she-cat with green eyes and short tail.

* * *

**Hm... it's nearly full x3 once all the positions are all taken, I will close this and I will not accept any cats until I made a new one :3 just an early reminder if you're wondering why I put this ^^"**

**Thanks! :D**


	4. Update 3

**Another update! yes! i have finally succeeded my goal! (updating everyday for 3 days straight) **

**now... anyway, responses to some users:**

**to Whisperasweknowit: of course! that rule... i know it, but i'll be deleting this a day or two after the Clans are full :3 so... not much to say, i'm not countering you... honest! :o**

**to Patchkit: oh! it's okay XD i don't mind at all! as long as it's not often :3**

**to Forever A Writer - okay i'll do that XD but since the creator of Twistedfoot changed details and put him to ShadowClan, then I'll put yours in ShadowClan... but since he's an elder, I'll make the kits warriors... sorry for the messiness and tangleness ^^" so to avoid confusion of ranks, I will make Echopool a queen to help other queens in the nursery... hope it's alright **

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Fawnstar - Lean pale ginger she-cat with tufts of white fur on her ears

Deputy: Leafblaze - light brown tabby with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Skylark - Pure, delicate white she-cat with misty blue eyes - Apprentice: Lilypaw

Warriors: (Unlimited)

Stormbreak - small white/silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sootyfeet - A sooty gray tom with black feet and a broad, black face with silver eyes

Hazelwing - A light brownish pale gingery tabby she-cat with long legs and a somewhat feathery looking coat with greenish - blue eyes

Blackleaf - silky black tom with a nick in both of his ears and two twin scars on his forehead with bright golden-brown eyes

Shrewtail - Small, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightningflight- a golden tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

Badgerclaw - a black tom with white paws and hazel eyes

Sparkfeather - Small, bright ginger tom with white flecks on his muzzle and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw - Dark gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes.

Darkwing - Dark grey, nearly black with jade green eyes

Stormstrike - marbled grey tom with blue eyes

Leopardshadow - Grey tom with black spots and blue eyes

Jayflight - Blue-gray she-cat with grey tail-tip and blue eyes

Leafstorm - Brown she-cat with dark bands and green eyes

Whitesplotch - dark brown Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank and hazel eyes.

Hawkflight - dark brown tom with lighter streaks and deep blue eyes; former rogue,

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Owlpaw - A small, sandy gray thick furred tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - a pretty small white she cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Skypaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw - brown with black-tipped tail with amber eyes

Ivypaw- cream she-cat with pale gray, almost white, bridge of nose, ear tips, tail tip, and front left paw with ivy green eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Silversky - a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes, expecting Leafblaze's kits

Hazelmist - a pretty light brown she cat with hazel eyes and gray paws; mother of Lightningflight's kits (Honeykit, Falconkit, Lightkit, and Lionkit)

Cloverstem - Pale cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sharpclaw's kits (Hawkkit, Mousekit and Robinkit)

Weaselsqueak - russet colored she cat with a splash of white on her chest and azure eyes; mother of Whitesplotch's kits (Bloomkit, Otterkit and Featherkit)

Kits: (Unlimited)

Lionkit - a pure golden tomcat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

Lightkit - light brown fur with white spots and chocolate-brown eyes

Honeykit - a golden she kit with gray paws and hazel eyes

Falconkit - A gray tom with brown splashes and green eyes

Hawkkit - Dark tabby with green eyes

Mousekit - Dark brown with a white tail and amber eyes.

Robinkit - Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Bloomkit - pure white she cat with wide violet colored eyes

Otterkit - dark brown she cat with black tabby stripes on her back and blue eyes

Featherkit - white she cat with patches of russet and hazel colored eyes

Elders: (2 current Elders)

-Open-

-Open-

=w=

ShadowClan

Leader: Shimmerstar - silver she cat with a feather tail and black tabby markings around her eyes

Deputy: Iceglare- snow white tom with black patches and icy blue eyes that always seem to glare.

Medicine Cat: Rainshadow - black and white she-cat with light-green eyes  
- Apprentice: Driftpaw

Warriors: (8 current warriors)

Stormsplash - bold and brave dark gray tom with intense blue eyes

Nightglimmer - black she-cat with white muzzle, left ear, paws, and belly with yellow eyes

Blackshadow - mottled gray and black tomcat with blue eyes and brown, dirt colored paws

Jaystripe - silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and a golden stripe going down back with amethyst colored eyes

Flamestrike - light Ginger Tom with amber eyes

Spottedpool - golden she-cat with browns and white dappling her fur and one white spot around her eyes, brown around the other with bright green eyes

Mudtail - Redish-gray tom with red eyes

-**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw

-Open-

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Violetpaw - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Skypaw - Thick furred black she-cat with light tabby markings and green eyes

Heartpaw - A black color with brownish tint in sun. with yellow-amber eyes.

Driftpaw - A misty grey tom with white paws with dark blue eyes.

Tigerpaw - Cream with golden paws and red eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Frostripple - pale bluish gray she-cat with calm and gentle green eyes; mother of Stormsplash's kits (Sweetkit, Featherkit and Bramblekit)

Smokeybreeze - dark smokey grayshe cat with blue eyes; mother of Flamestrike's kits (Fogkit, Foxkit and Streamkit)

Echopool - pretty white she-cat with silver and gray tabby patches and amazing amethyst colored eyes

Kits: (Unlimited)

Sweetkit- pale cream-colored she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Featherkit- ginger she-cat with wide green eyes

Bramblekit- a fierce and bold tom with amber eyes

Fogkit - light gray Tom with amber eyes

Foxkit - light ginger tom with blue eyes

Streamkit - light gray she cat with blue eyes

Elders: (2 current Elders)

Twistedfoot - Golden brown tom with a twisted right hind foot; formerly known as Goldenclaw

-Open-

=w=

WindClan

Leader: Autumnstar - A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

Deputy: Tempeststrike - a bright gold and silver stripped tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Lightbound - a bright, pure white she-cat, except for several long, thin ocher stripes that wrap around her face, flanks and chest, and back legs with nearly honey colored amber eyes

Warriors: (8 current warriors)

Blossomflame - Very bright, dark ginger she-cat with bright grass-green eyes

Nightwind - A well-muscled, lean tom with a coarse, shaggy, dark coal-black pelt with deep midnight-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Whiteflower - A white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

Hawkmask - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with sharp claws

Berrytail- black she-cat with different shade of gray's dappling her body, sharp claws, and a dark gray tail, paws, and muzzle with deep, pretty, dark blue eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Nettlepaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tip of ears, tail and paws with mossy-green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sunpaw - a solid gold tom with vivid, dark-amber eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Kits: (Unlimited)

Elders: (2 current Elders)

Wintermoon - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and white "socks" on each paw

-Open-

=w=

RiverClan

Leader: Graystar - a large pure gray tom with sleek fur with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud - pure white tom with light blue eyes  
- **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

Medicine Cat: Bramblepath - a light brown tom with blue eyes  
- **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

Warriors: (8 current warriors)

Hiddendrift - Very dark grey she-cat with black shading on her eartips, paws, tail, face, ect.

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Apprentices: (8 current apprentices)

Splashpaw - a small white she cat with medium length fur that is pretty and sleek with wide ocean blue eyes with the tiniest hints of green in them

Fernpaw - light brown tom with light-yellow eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

Queens: (Unlimited)

Dappledflower- a calico she cat who is mostly white with black and ginger dappled with green eyes

Ferretheart - Chocolate brown she-cat with light yellow eyes, former kittypet, heavily pregnant queen; expecting Snowcloud's kits

Kits: (Unlimited)

Speckledkit - a beautiful tortishell she cat with long fur with amber colored eyes

Nightkit - an all black tom with green eyes

Stonekit - gray tom with blue eyes

Elders: (2 current Elders)

Grasslight - light cream she-cat with light grass-green eyes; a retired warrior of old age

Tempestsong - golden-brown-ish she-cat with green eyes and short tail.

* * *

**And so... that's all! only 32 more cats to go and I'm officially done with this! yay to me and the people who reviewed! **

**Thank you guys XD**


	5. Official Update 4

**Hey people! Well, since the site is now letting me update again, i have changed my mind (reference to my last update) :D and here are the mains! and there will be 12 mains now (i changed my mind, again...)**** If your cat is not a main, don't worry, the ones not chosen to be a main will be a secondary character :3 (Mains are chosen randomly) Btw... I put some cats in different Clans due to not putting the which Clan in... which I forgot last time -_-" Your cats that are apprentices now have their mentors... and if there are any mess-ups... just Review or PM me.**

**ThunderClan: **

Otterkit  
Lilypaw  
Stormbreak

**ShadowClan:**

Featherkit  
Skypaw  
Jasminepelt

**WindClan**

Silverpaw  
Nettlepaw  
Nightwind

**RiverClan**

Speckledkit  
Fernpaw  
Coldstorm

**Anyway, I need more cats:**

Name:

Rank:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate (make or i'll pick):

Kit/s: (make or I'll pick):

Clan(Thunder, River, Shadow or Wind):

Others:

**Thanks! x3**

**P.S. Here's the current tally (or whatever) of Allegiances of the Clans and if the rank says 'Full' it means, I'm not and don't want adding anymore cats to the particular rank. It's getting long :O PM me if your cat/s isn't/aren't here...**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Fawnstar - Lean pale ginger she-cat with tufts of white fur on her ears

**Deputy:** Leafblaze - light brown tabby with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Skylark - Pure, delicate white she-cat with misty blue eyes

**- Apprentice:** Lilypaw

**Warriors: **(FULL)

Stormbreak - small white/silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sootyfeet - A sooty gray tom with black feet and a broad, black face with silver eyes

Hazelwing - A light brownish pale gingery tabby she-cat with long legs and a somewhat feathery looking coat with greenish - blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Blackleaf - silky black tom with a nick in both of his ears and two twin scars on his forehead with bright golden-brown eyes

Shrewtail - Small, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightningflight- a golden tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

Badgerclaw - a black tom with white paws and hazel eyes

Sparkfeather - Small, bright ginger tom with white flecks on his muzzle and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw - Dark gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes.

Darkwing - Dark grey, nearly black she-cat with jade green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw **

Stormstrike - marbled grey tom with blue eyes

Leopardshadow - Grey tom with black spots and blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

Jayflight - Blue-gray she-cat with grey tail-tip and blue eyes

Leafstorm - Brown she-cat with dark bands and green eyes

Whitesplotch - dark brown Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank and hazel eyes.  
**-Apprentice:** **Owlpaw**

Hawkflight - dark brown tom with lighter streaks and deep blue eyes; former rogue,

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Owlpaw - A small, sandy gray thick furred tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - a pretty small white she cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Skypaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw - brown tom with black-tipped tail with amber eyes

Ivypaw- cream she-cat with pale gray, almost white, bridge of nose, ear tips, tail tip, and front left paw with ivy green eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: **(FULL)

Silversky - a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes, expecting Leafblaze's kits

Hazelmist - a pretty light brown she cat with hazel eyes and gray paws; mother of Lightningflight's kits (Honeykit, Falconkit, Lightkit, and Lionkit)

Cloverstem - Pale cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sharpclaw's kits (Hawkkit, Mousekit and Robinkit)

Weaselsqueak - russet colored she cat with a splash of white on her chest and azure eyes; mother of Whitesplotch's kits (Bloomkit, Otterkit and Featherkit)

**Kits: **(UNLIMITED)

Lionkit - a pure golden tomcat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

Lightkit - light brown fur with white spots and chocolate-brown eyes

Honeykit - a golden she kit with gray paws and hazel eyes

Falconkit - A gray tom with brown splashes and green eyes

Hawkkit - Dark tabby with green eyes

Mousekit - Dark brown with a white tail and amber eyes.

Robinkit - Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Bloomkit - pure white she cat with wide violet colored eyes

Otterkit - dark brown she cat with black tabby stripes on her back and blue eyes

Featherkit - white she cat with patches of russet and hazel colored eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

-Open-

-Open-

=w=

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Shimmerstar - silver she cat with a feather tail and black tabby markings around her eyes

**Deputy:** Iceglare- snow white tom with black patches and icy blue eyes that always seem to glare.

**Medicine Cat:** Rainshadow - black and white she-cat with light-green eyes  
**- Apprentice:** Driftpaw

**Warriors:** (8 current warriors)

Stormsplash - bold and brave dark gray tom with intense blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw**

Nightglimmer - black she-cat with white muzzle, left ear, paws, and belly with yellow eyes  
**-Apprentice: Violetpaw**

Blackshadow - mottled gray and black tomcat with blue eyes and brown, dirt colored paws  
**-Apprentice: Heartpaw**

Jaystripe - silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and a golden stripe going down back with amethyst colored eyes

Flamestrike - light Ginger Tom with amber eyes

Spottedpool - golden she-cat with browns and white dappling her fur and one white spot around her eyes, brown around the other with bright green eyes

Mudtail - Redish-gray tom with red eyes

-**Apprentice: **Tigerpaw

Jasminepelt - gray she-cat with lapis-colored eyes**  
**

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Violetpaw - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Skypaw - Thick furred black she-cat with light tabby markings and green eyes

Heartpaw - A black she-cat with brownish tint in sun. with yellow-amber eyes.

Driftpaw - A misty grey tom with white paws with dark blue eyes.

Tigerpaw - Cream with golden paws and red eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

Frostripple - pale bluish gray she-cat with calm and gentle green eyes; mother of Stormsplash's kits (Sweetkit, Featherkit and Bramblekit)

Smokeybreeze - dark smokey grayshe cat with blue eyes; mother of Flamestrike's kits (Fogkit, Foxkit and Streamkit)

Echopool - pretty white she-cat with silver and gray tabby patches and amazing amethyst colored eyes

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Sweetkit- pale cream-colored she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Featherkit- ginger she-cat with wide green eyes

Bramblekit- a fierce and bold tom with amber eyes

Fogkit - light gray Tom with amber eyes

Foxkit - light ginger tom with blue eyes

Streamkit - light gray she cat with blue eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Twistedfoot - Golden brown tom with a twisted right hind foot; formerly known as Goldenclaw

-Open-

=w=

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Autumnstar - A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

**Deputy:** Tempeststrike - a bright gold and silver stripped tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Lightbound - a bright, pure white she-cat, except for several long, thin ocher stripes that wrap around her face, flanks and chest, and back legs with nearly honey colored amber eyes

**-Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:** (8 current warriors)

Blossomflame - Very bright, dark ginger she-cat with bright grass-green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sunpaw**

Nightwind - A well-muscled, lean tom with a coarse, shaggy, dark coal-black pelt with deep midnight-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan**  
**

Whiteflower - A white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

**-Apprentice: **Silverpaw

Hawkmask - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with sharp claws

Berrytail- black she-cat with different shade of gray's dappling her body, sharp claws, and a dark gray tail, paws, and muzzle with deep, pretty, dark blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Nettlepaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tip of ears, tail and paws with mossy-green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sunpaw - a solid gold tom with vivid, dark-amber eyes

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Wintermoon - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and white "socks" on each paw

-Open-

=w=

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Graystar - a large pure gray tom with sleek fur with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud - pure white tom with light blue eyes  
- **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Bramblepath - a light brown tom with blue eyes  
- **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

**Warriors:** (8 current warriors)

Hiddendrift - Very dark grey she-cat with black shading on her eartips, paws, tail, face, ect.  
**-Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Ashclaw - a dark gray tom with amber eyes  
**-Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

Eaglejade - Brown tom with a white head and a golden muzzle and hind paws. Jade-green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

Coldstorm - pure white she-cat  
**-Apprentice: Palepaw**

Silvershine - pretty slender tabby silver she-cat,with blue-eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Splashpaw - a small white she cat with medium length fur that is pretty and sleek with wide ocean blue eyes with the tiniest hints of green in them

Fernpaw - light brown tom with light-yellow eyes

Swiftpaw - a black and white she-cat with green eyes

Ripplepaw - Pretty blue-gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Hawkpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Shadowpaw - Gray tom with darker gray paws and tail tip. Green eyes

Palepaw - pale ginger tom with yellow eyes and a bushy tail.

-Open-

**Queens**: (Unlimited)

Dappledflower- a calico she cat who is mostly white with black and ginger dappled with green eyes

Ferretheart - Chocolate brown she-cat with light yellow eyes, former kittypet, heavily pregnant queen; expecting Snowcloud's kits

**Kits:** (Unlimited)

Speckledkit - a beautiful tortishell she cat with long fur with amber colored eyes

Nightkit - an all black tom with green eyes

Stonekit - gray tom with blue eyes

Lightingkit - golden tabby with a bent tail and amber eyes.

Sunkit - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white belly and tip tail.

Darkkit - black she-kit with ice-blue eyes, white tip tail and white collar shaped ring round neck

Maplekit - small pale ginger she-kit with one white paw,bushy tail with one violet-blues eyes.

**Elders:** (FULL)

Grasslight - light cream she-cat with light grass-green eyes; a retired warrior of old age

Tempestsong - golden-brown-ish she-cat with green eyes and short tail.


	6. Update 5

**Announcement: To whoever made Dawnfur's kits, I will make their own appearance because you didn't put it. And to FlyingWolfGirl, I'm so sorry to say, I can put your cat but will make her a warrior and I'll try to give her a different mate. I have made some ranks full, it's getting too long... sorry guys. ****Thank You**

**ThunderClan: **

Otterkit  
Lilypaw  
Stormbreak

**ShadowClan:**

Featherkit  
Skypaw  
Jasminepelt

**WindClan**

Silverpaw  
Nettlepaw  
Nightwind

**RiverClan**

Speckledkit  
Fernpaw  
Coldstorm

**Anyway, I need more cats:**

Name:

Rank:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate (make or i'll pick):

Kit/s: (make or I'll pick):

Clan(Thunder, River, Shadow or Wind):

Others:

**Thanks! x3**

**P.S. Here's the current tally (or whatever) of Allegiances of the Clans and if the rank says 'Full' it means, I'm not and don't want adding anymore cats to the particular rank. It's getting long :O PM me if your cat/s isn't/aren't here...**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Fawnstar - Lean pale ginger she-cat with tufts of white fur on her ears

**Deputy:** Leafblaze - light brown tabby with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Skylark - Pure, delicate white she-cat with misty blue eyes

**- Apprentice:** Lilypaw

**Warriors: **(FULL)

Stormbreak - small white/silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sootyfeet - A sooty gray tom with black feet and a broad, black face with silver eyes

Hazelwing - A light brownish pale gingery tabby she-cat with long legs and a somewhat feathery looking coat with greenish - blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Blackleaf - silky black tom with a nick in both of his ears and two twin scars on his forehead with bright golden-brown eyes

Shrewtail - Small, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightningflight- a golden tom with a white underbelly and green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Runningpaw**

Badgerclaw - a black tom with white paws and hazel eyes

Sparkfeather - Small, bright ginger tom with white flecks on his muzzle and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw - Dark gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes.

Darkwing - Dark grey, nearly black she-cat with jade green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw **

Stormstrike - marbled grey tom with blue eyes

Leopardshadow - Grey tom with black spots and blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

Jayflight - Blue-gray she-cat with grey tail-tip and blue eyes

Leafstorm - Brown she-cat with dark bands and green eyes

Whitesplotch - dark brown Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank and hazel eyes.  
**-Apprentice:** **Owlpaw**

Hawkflight - dark brown tom with lighter streaks and deep blue eyes; former rogue,

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Owlpaw - A small, sandy gray thick furred tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - a pretty small white she cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Skypaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw - brown tom with black-tipped tail with amber eyes

Ivypaw- cream she-cat with pale gray, almost white, bridge of nose, ear tips, tail tip, and front left paw with ivy green eyes

Runningpaw - Sleek, white tom with dark black stripes

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: FULL**

Silversky - a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes, expecting Leafblaze's kits

Hazelmist - a pretty light brown she cat with hazel eyes and gray paws; mother of Lightningflight's kits (Honeykit, Falconkit, Lightkit, and Lionkit)

Cloverstem - Pale cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sharpclaw's kits (Hawkkit, Mousekit and Robinkit)

Weaselsqueak - russet colored she cat with a splash of white on her chest and azure eyes; mother of Whitesplotch's kits (Bloomkit, Otterkit and Featherkit)

**Kits: FULL**

Lionkit - a pure golden tomcat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

Lightkit - light brown fur with white spots and chocolate-brown eyes

Honeykit - a golden she kit with gray paws and hazel eyes

Falconkit - A gray tom with brown splashes and green eyes

Hawkkit - Dark tabby with green eyes

Mousekit - Dark brown with a white tail and amber eyes.

Robinkit - Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Bloomkit - pure white she cat with wide violet colored eyes

Otterkit - dark brown she cat with black tabby stripes on her back and blue eyes

Featherkit - white she cat with patches of russet and hazel colored eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

-Open-

-Open-

=w=

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Shimmerstar - silver she cat with a feather tail and black tabby markings around her eyes

**Deputy:** Iceglare- snow white tom with black patches and icy blue eyes that always seem to glare.

**Medicine Cat:** Rainshadow - black and white she-cat with light-green eyes  
**- Apprentice:** Driftpaw

**Warriors:** (8 current warriors)

Stormsplash - bold and brave dark gray tom with intense blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw**

Nightglimmer - black she-cat with white muzzle, left ear, paws, and belly with yellow eyes  
**-Apprentice: Violetpaw**

Blackshadow - mottled gray and black tomcat with blue eyes and brown, dirt colored paws  
**-Apprentice: Heartpaw**

Jaystripe - silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and a golden stripe going down back with amethyst colored eyes

Flamestrike - light Ginger Tom with amber eyes

Spottedpool - golden she-cat with browns and white dappling her fur and one white spot around her eyes, brown around the other with bright green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Finpaw**

Mudtail - Redish-gray tom with red eyes

-**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

Jasminepelt - gray she-cat with lapis-colored eyes**  
**

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Violetpaw - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Skypaw - Thick furred black she-cat with light tabby markings and green eyes

Heartpaw - A black she-cat with brownish tint in sun. with yellow-amber eyes.

Driftpaw - A misty grey tom with white paws with dark blue eyes.

Tigerpaw - Cream with golden paws and red eyes

Finpaw - A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: FULL**

Frostripple - pale bluish gray she-cat with calm and gentle green eyes; mother of Stormsplash's kits (Sweetkit, Featherkit and Bramblekit)

Smokeybreeze - dark smokey grayshe cat with blue eyes; mother of Flamestrike's kits (Fogkit, Foxkit and Streamkit)

Echopool - pretty white she-cat with silver and gray tabby patches and amazing amethyst colored eyes

Dawnfur - calico she-cat with light blue eyes

**Kits: FULL**

Sweetkit- pale cream-colored she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Featherkit- ginger she-cat with wide green eyes

Bramblekit- a fierce and bold tom with amber eyes

Fogkit - light gray Tom with amber eyes

Foxkit - light ginger tom with blue eyes

Streamkit - light gray she cat with blue eyes

Brackenkit - light ginger tom with white paws and tip of tail; green eyes

Oceankit - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Sorrelkit - a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Twistedfoot - Golden brown tom with a twisted right hind foot; formerly known as Goldenclaw

-Open-

=w=

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Autumnstar - A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

**Deputy:** Tempeststrike - a bright gold and silver stripped tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Lightbound - a bright, pure white she-cat, except for several long, thin ocher stripes that wrap around her face, flanks and chest, and back legs with nearly honey colored amber eyes

**-Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:** (8 current warriors)

Blossomflame - Very bright, dark ginger she-cat with bright grass-green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sunpaw**

Nightwind - A well-muscled, lean tom with a coarse, shaggy, dark coal-black pelt with deep midnight-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan**  
**

Whiteflower - A white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

**-Apprentice: **Silverpaw

Hawkmask - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with sharp claws

Berrytail- black she-cat with different shade of gray's dappling her body, sharp claws, and a dark gray tail, paws, and muzzle with deep, pretty, dark blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Nettlepaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tip of ears, tail and paws with mossy-green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sunpaw - a solid gold tom with vivid, dark-amber eyes

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Wintermoon - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and white "socks" on each paw

-Open-

=w=

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Graystar - a large pure gray tom with sleek fur with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud - pure white tom with light blue eyes  
- **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Bramblepath - a light brown tom with blue eyes  
- **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

**Warriors:** (8 current warriors)

Hiddendrift - Very dark grey she-cat with black shading on her eartips, paws, tail, face, ect.  
**-Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Ashclaw - a dark gray tom with amber eyes  
**-Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

Eaglejade - Brown tom with a white head and a golden muzzle and hind paws. Jade-green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

Coldstorm - pure white she-cat  
**-Apprentice: Palepaw**

Silvershine - pretty slender tabby silver she-cat,with blue-eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

Riverheart - Dark blue she cat with green eyes

Jumpfoot - dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

-Open-

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Splashpaw - a small white she cat with medium length fur that is pretty and sleek with wide ocean blue eyes with the tiniest hints of green in them

Fernpaw - light brown tom with light-yellow eyes

Swiftpaw - a black and white she-cat with green eyes

Ripplepaw - Pretty blue-gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Hawkpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Shadowpaw - Gray tom with darker gray paws and tail tip. Green eyes

Palepaw - pale ginger tom with yellow eyes and a bushy tail.

-Open-

**Queens**: **FULL**

Dappledflower- a calico she cat who is mostly white with black and ginger dappled with green eyes

Ferretheart - Chocolate brown she-cat with light yellow eyes, former kittypet, heavily pregnant queen; expecting Snowcloud's kits

Icepath - black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail, and muzzle, with ice-blue eyes

**Kits:** **FULL**

Speckledkit - a beautiful tortishell she cat with long fur with amber colored eyes

Nightkit - an all black tom with green eyes

Stonekit - gray tom with blue eyes

Lightingkit - golden tabby with a bent tail and amber eyes.

Sunkit - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white belly and tip tail.

Darkkit - black she-kit with ice-blue eyes, white tip tail and white collar shaped ring round neck

Maplekit - small pale ginger she-kit with one white paw,bushy tail with one violet-blues eyes.

Bravekit - black she-cat with blue eyes

Arrowkit - super fluffy gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Jaykit- sleek gray tom with black paws, chest, and ringed tail with blue eyes

**Elders:** **(FULL)**

Grasslight - light cream she-cat with light grass-green eyes; a retired warrior of old age

Tempestsong - golden-brown-ish she-cat with green eyes and short tail.


	7. Update 6

**I'm back! and I will update again :3 btw... I'm in doubt if I should give the mains powers... should I give them powers? I made a poll and it's in my profile and you try to choose if I should give them powers or not... lol anyway... **

**Mains:**

**ThunderClan: **

Otterkit  
Lilypaw  
Stormbreak

**ShadowClan:**

Featherkit  
Skypaw  
Jasminepelt

**WindClan**

Silverpaw  
Nettlepaw  
Nightwind

**RiverClan**

Speckledkit  
Fernpaw  
Coldstorm

**Anyway, I need more cats:**

Name:

Rank:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate (make or i'll pick):

Kit/s: (make or I'll pick):

Clan(Thunder, River, Shadow or Wind):

Others:

**Thanks! x3**

**P.S. Here's the current tally (or whatever) of Allegiances of the Clans and if the rank says 'Full' it means, I'm not and don't want adding anymore cats to the particular rank. It's getting long :O PM me if your cat/s isn't/aren't here...**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Fawnstar - Lean pale ginger she-cat with tufts of white fur on her ears

**Deputy:** Leafblaze - light brown tabby with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Skylark - Pure, delicate white she-cat with misty blue eyes

**- Apprentice:** Lilypaw

**Warriors: **(FULL : 16 current warriors)

Stormbreak - small white/silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sootyfeet - A sooty gray tom with black feet and a broad, black face with silver eyes

Hazelwing - A light brownish pale gingery tabby she-cat with long legs and a somewhat feathery looking coat with greenish - blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Blackleaf - silky black tom with a nick in both of his ears and two twin scars on his forehead with bright golden-brown eyes

Shrewtail - Small, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightningflight- a golden tom with a white underbelly and green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Runningpaw**

Badgerclaw - a black tom with white paws and hazel eyes

Sparkfeather - Small, bright ginger tom with white flecks on his muzzle and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw - Dark gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes.

Darkwing - Dark grey, nearly black she-cat with jade green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw **

Stormstrike - marbled grey tom with blue eyes

Leopardshadow - Grey tom with black spots and blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

Jayflight - Blue-gray she-cat with grey tail-tip and blue eyes

Leafstorm - Brown she-cat with dark bands and green eyes

Whitesplotch - dark brown Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank and hazel eyes.  
**-Apprentice:** **Owlpaw**

Hawkflight - dark brown tom with lighter streaks and deep blue eyes; former rogue,

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Owlpaw - A small, sandy gray thick furred tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - a pretty small white she cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Skypaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw - brown tom with black-tipped tail with amber eyes

Ivypaw- cream she-cat with pale gray, almost white, bridge of nose, ear tips, tail tip, and front left paw with ivy green eyes

Runningpaw - Sleek, white tom with dark black stripes

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: FULL**

Silversky - a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes, expecting Leafblaze's kits

Hazelmist - a pretty light brown she cat with hazel eyes and gray paws; mother of Lightningflight's kits (Honeykit, Falconkit, Lightkit, and Lionkit)

Cloverstem - Pale cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sharpclaw's kits (Hawkkit, Mousekit and Robinkit)

Weaselsqueak - russet colored she cat with a splash of white on her chest and azure eyes; mother of Whitesplotch's kits (Bloomkit, Otterkit and Featherkit)

**Kits: FULL**

Lionkit - a pure golden tomcat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

Lightkit - light brown fur with white spots and chocolate-brown eyes

Honeykit - a golden she kit with gray paws and hazel eyes

Falconkit - A gray tom with brown splashes and green eyes

Hawkkit - Dark tabby with green eyes

Mousekit - Dark brown with a white tail and amber eyes.

Robinkit - Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Bloomkit - pure white she cat with wide violet colored eyes

Otterkit - dark brown she cat with black tabby stripes on her back and blue eyes

Featherkit - white she cat with patches of russet and hazel colored eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

-Open-

-Open-

=w=

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Shimmerstar - silver she cat with a feather tail and black tabby markings around her eyes

**Deputy:** Iceglare- snow white tom with black patches and icy blue eyes that always seem to glare.

**Medicine Cat:** Rainshadow - black and white she-cat with light-green eyes  
**- Apprentice:** Driftpaw

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Stormsplash - bold and brave dark gray tom with intense blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw**

Nightglimmer - black she-cat with white muzzle, left ear, paws, and belly with yellow eyes  
**-Apprentice: Violetpaw**

Blackshadow - mottled gray and black tomcat with blue eyes and brown, dirt colored paws  
**-Apprentice: Heartpaw**

Jaystripe - silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and a golden stripe going down back with amethyst colored eyes

Flamestrike - light Ginger Tom with amber eyes

Spottedpool - golden she-cat with browns and white dappling her fur and one white spot around her eyes, brown around the other with bright green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Finpaw**

Mudtail - Redish-gray tom with red eyes

-**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

Jasminepelt - gray she-cat with lapis-colored eyes**  
**

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Violetpaw - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Skypaw - Thick furred black she-cat with light tabby markings and green eyes

Heartpaw - A black she-cat with brownish tint in sun. with yellow-amber eyes.

Driftpaw - A misty grey tom with white paws with dark blue eyes.

Tigerpaw - Cream with golden paws and red eyes

Finpaw - A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: FULL**

Frostripple - pale bluish gray she-cat with calm and gentle green eyes; mother of Stormsplash's kits (Sweetkit, Featherkit and Bramblekit)

Smokeybreeze - dark smokey grayshe cat with blue eyes; mother of Flamestrike's kits (Fogkit, Foxkit and Streamkit)

Echopool - pretty white she-cat with silver and gray tabby patches and amazing amethyst colored eyes

Dawnfur - calico she-cat with light blue eyes

**Kits: FULL**

Sweetkit- pale cream-colored she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Featherkit- ginger she-cat with wide green eyes

Bramblekit- a fierce and bold tom with amber eyes

Fogkit - light gray Tom with amber eyes

Foxkit - light ginger tom with blue eyes

Streamkit - light gray she cat with blue eyes

Brackenkit - light ginger tom with white paws and tip of tail; green eyes

Oceankit - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Sorrelkit - a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Twistedfoot - Golden brown tom with a twisted right hind foot; formerly known as Goldenclaw

-Open-

=w=

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Autumnstar - A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

**Deputy:** Tempeststrike - a bright gold and silver stripped tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Lightbound - a bright, pure white she-cat, except for several long, thin ocher stripes that wrap around her face, flanks and chest, and back legs with nearly honey colored amber eyes

**-Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Blossomflame - Very bright, dark ginger she-cat with bright grass-green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sunpaw**

Nightwind - A well-muscled, lean tom with a coarse, shaggy, dark coal-black pelt with deep midnight-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan**  
**

Whiteflower - A white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

**-Apprentice: **Silverpaw

Hawkmask - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with sharp claws

Berrytail- black she-cat with different shade of gray's dappling her body, sharp claws, and a dark gray tail, paws, and muzzle with deep, pretty, dark blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Nettlepaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tip of ears, tail and paws with mossy-green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sunpaw - a solid gold tom with vivid, dark-amber eyes

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Wintermoon - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and white "socks" on each paw

-Open-

=w=

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Graystar - a large pure gray tom with sleek fur with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud - pure white tom with light blue eyes  
- **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Bramblepath - a light brown tom with blue eyes  
- **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Hiddendrift - Very dark grey she-cat with black shading on her eartips, paws, tail, face, ect.  
**-Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Ashclaw - a dark gray tom with amber eyes  
**-Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

Eaglejade - Brown tom with a white head and a golden muzzle and hind paws. Jade-green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

Coldstorm - pure white she-cat  
**-Apprentice: Palepaw**

Silvershine - pretty slender tabby silver she-cat,with blue-eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

Riverheart - Dark blue she cat with green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

Jumpfoot - dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

-Open-

**Apprentices:** **FULL**

Splashpaw - a small white she cat with medium length fur that is pretty and sleek with wide ocean blue eyes with the tiniest hints of green in them

Fernpaw - light brown tom with light-yellow eyes

Swiftpaw - a black and white she-cat with green eyes

Ripplepaw - Pretty blue-gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Hawkpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Shadowpaw - Gray tom with darker gray paws and tail tip. Green eyes

Palepaw - pale ginger tom with yellow eyes and a bushy tail.

Sapphirepaw - black she-cat with blue eyes and white chest and paws

**Queens**: **FULL**

Dappledflower- a calico she cat who is mostly white with black and ginger dappled with green eyes

Ferretheart - Chocolate brown she-cat with light yellow eyes, former kittypet, heavily pregnant queen; expecting Snowcloud's kits

Icepath - black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail, and muzzle, with ice-blue eyes

**Kits:** **FULL**

Speckledkit - a beautiful tortishell she cat with long fur with amber colored eyes

Nightkit - an all black tom with green eyes

Stonekit - gray tom with blue eyes

Lightingkit - golden tabby with a bent tail and amber eyes.

Sunkit - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white belly and tip tail.

Darkkit - black she-kit with ice-blue eyes, white tip tail and white collar shaped ring round neck

Maplekit - small pale ginger she-kit with one white paw,bushy tail with one violet-blues eyes.

Bravekit - black she-cat with blue eyes

Arrowkit - super fluffy gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Jaykit- sleek gray tom with black paws, chest, and ringed tail with blue eyes

**Elders:** **(FULL)**

Grasslight - light cream she-cat with light grass-green eyes; a retired warrior of old age

Tempestsong - golden-brown-ish she-cat with green eyes and short tail.


	8. Update 7

**Okay! Please vote for the poll in my profile if I should make the cats have powers :D anyway... thanks for the submissions guys! 8D I might be closing this after I have atleast 1 elder in each Clan if everything is full... so... here! **

**Mains:**

**ThunderClan: **

Otterkit  
Lilypaw  
Stormbreak

**ShadowClan:**

Featherkit  
Skypaw  
Jasminepelt

**WindClan**

Silverpaw  
Nettlepaw  
Nightwind

**RiverClan**

Speckledkit  
Fernpaw  
Coldstorm

**Anyway, I need more cats:**

Name:

Rank:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate (make or i'll pick):

Kit/s: (make or I'll pick):

Clan(Thunder, River, Shadow or Wind):

Others:

**Thanks! x3**

**P.S. Here's the current tally (or whatever) of Allegiances of the Clans and if the rank says 'Full' it means, I'm not and don't want adding anymore cats to the particular rank. It's getting long :O PM me if your cat/s isn't/aren't here...**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Fawnstar - Lean pale ginger she-cat with tufts of white fur on her ears

**Deputy:** Leafblaze - light brown tabby with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Skylark - Pure, delicate white she-cat with misty blue eyes

**- Apprentice:** Lilypaw

**Warriors: **(FULL : 16 current warriors)

Stormbreak - small white/silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sootyfeet - A sooty gray tom with black feet and a broad, black face with silver eyes

Hazelwing - A light brownish pale gingery tabby she-cat with long legs and a somewhat feathery looking coat with greenish - blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Blackleaf - silky black tom with a nick in both of his ears and two twin scars on his forehead with bright golden-brown eyes

Shrewtail - Small, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightningflight- a golden tom with a white underbelly and green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Runningpaw**

Badgerclaw - a black tom with white paws and hazel eyes

Sparkfeather - Small, bright ginger tom with white flecks on his muzzle and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw - Dark gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes.

Darkwing - Dark grey, nearly black she-cat with jade green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw **

Stormstrike - marbled grey tom with blue eyes

Leopardshadow - Grey tom with black spots and blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

Jayflight - Blue-gray she-cat with grey tail-tip and blue eyes

Leafstorm - Brown she-cat with dark bands and green eyes

Whitesplotch - dark brown Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank and hazel eyes.  
**-Apprentice:** **Owlpaw**

Hawkflight - dark brown tom with lighter streaks and deep blue eyes; former rogue,

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Owlpaw - A small, sandy gray thick furred tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - a pretty small white she cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Skypaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw - brown tom with black-tipped tail with amber eyes

Ivypaw- cream she-cat with pale gray, almost white, bridge of nose, ear tips, tail tip, and front left paw with ivy green eyes

Runningpaw - Sleek, white tom with dark black stripes

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: FULL**

Silversky - a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes, expecting Leafblaze's kits

Hazelmist - a pretty light brown she cat with hazel eyes and gray paws; mother of Lightningflight's kits (Honeykit, Falconkit, Lightkit, and Lionkit)

Cloverstem - Pale cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sharpclaw's kits (Hawkkit, Mousekit and Robinkit)

Weaselsqueak - russet colored she cat with a splash of white on her chest and azure eyes; mother of Whitesplotch's kits (Bloomkit, Otterkit and Featherkit)

**Kits: FULL**

Lionkit - a pure golden tomcat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

Lightkit - light brown fur with white spots and chocolate-brown eyes

Honeykit - a golden she kit with gray paws and hazel eyes

Falconkit - A gray tom with brown splashes and green eyes

Hawkkit - Dark tabby with green eyes

Mousekit - Dark brown with a white tail and amber eyes.

Robinkit - Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Bloomkit - pure white she cat with wide violet colored eyes

Otterkit - dark brown she cat with black tabby stripes on her back and blue eyes

Featherkit - white she cat with patches of russet and hazel colored eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

-Open-

-Open-

=w=

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Shimmerstar - silver she cat with a feather tail and black tabby markings around her eyes

**Deputy:** Iceglare- snow white tom with black patches and icy blue eyes that always seem to glare.

**Medicine Cat:** Rainshadow - black and white she-cat with light-green eyes  
**- Apprentice:** Driftpaw

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Stormsplash - bold and brave dark gray tom with intense blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw**

Nightglimmer - black she-cat with white muzzle, left ear, paws, and belly with yellow eyes  
**-Apprentice: Violetpaw**

Blackshadow - mottled gray and black tomcat with blue eyes and brown, dirt colored paws  
**-Apprentice: Heartpaw**

Jaystripe - silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and a golden stripe going down back with amethyst colored eyes

Flamestrike - light Ginger Tom with amber eyes

Spottedpool - golden she-cat with browns and white dappling her fur and one white spot around her eyes, brown around the other with bright green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Finpaw**

Mudtail - Redish-gray tom with red eyes

-**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

Jasminepelt - gray she-cat with lapis-colored eyes**  
**

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Violetpaw - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Skypaw - Thick furred black she-cat with light tabby markings and green eyes

Heartpaw - A black she-cat with brownish tint in sun. with yellow-amber eyes.

Driftpaw - A misty grey tom with white paws with dark blue eyes.

Tigerpaw - Cream with golden paws and red eyes

Finpaw - A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: FULL**

Frostripple - pale bluish gray she-cat with calm and gentle green eyes; mother of Stormsplash's kits (Sweetkit, Featherkit and Bramblekit)

Smokeybreeze - dark smokey grayshe cat with blue eyes; mother of Flamestrike's kits (Fogkit, Foxkit and Streamkit)

Echopool - pretty white she-cat with silver and gray tabby patches and amazing amethyst colored eyes

Dawnfur - calico she-cat with light blue eyes

**Kits: FULL**

Sweetkit- pale cream-colored she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Featherkit- ginger she-cat with wide green eyes

Bramblekit- a fierce and bold tom with amber eyes

Fogkit - light gray Tom with amber eyes

Foxkit - light ginger tom with blue eyes

Streamkit - light gray she cat with blue eyes

Brackenkit - light ginger tom with white paws and tip of tail; green eyes

Oceankit - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Sorrelkit - a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Twistedfoot - Golden brown tom with a twisted right hind foot; formerly known as Goldenclaw

-Open-

=w=

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Autumnstar - A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

**Deputy:** Tempeststrike - a bright gold and silver stripped tabby tom with sky-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Lightbound - a bright, pure white she-cat, except for several long, thin ocher stripes that wrap around her face, flanks and chest, and back legs with nearly honey colored amber eyes

**-Apprentice: **Brookpaw

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Blossomflame - Very bright, dark ginger she-cat with bright grass-green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sunpaw**

Nightwind - A well-muscled, lean tom with a coarse, shaggy, dark coal-black pelt with deep midnight-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan  
**-Apprentice: Wildpaw**

Whiteflower - A white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

**-Apprentice: **Silverpaw

Hawkmask - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with sharp claws  
**-Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

Berrytail- black she-cat with different shade of gray's dappling her body, sharp claws, and a dark gray tail, paws, and muzzle with deep, pretty, dark blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

Brightflare - a dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and chest and amber eyes

Falconstrike - a dark brown (almost black) tom with black and dark gray flecks and bright grass green eyes

-Open-

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Nettlepaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tip of ears, tail and paws with mossy-green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sunpaw - a solid gold tom with vivid, dark-amber eyes

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Wildpaw - a dark brown and white she-cat with front legs that are dark brown and her back are pure white and shockingly blue eyes

Shadowpaw - a dark gray and black tom with streaks of two colors and dark green eyes

-Open-

-Open-

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Wintermoon - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and white "socks" on each paw

-Open-

=w=

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Graystar - a large pure gray tom with sleek fur with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud - pure white tom with light blue eyes  
- **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Bramblepath - a light brown tom with blue eyes  
- **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Hiddendrift - Very dark grey she-cat with black shading on her eartips, paws, tail, face, ect.  
**-Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Ashclaw - a dark gray tom with amber eyes  
**-Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

Eaglejade - Brown tom with a white head and a golden muzzle and hind paws. Jade-green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

Coldstorm - pure white she-cat  
**-Apprentice: Palepaw**

Silvershine - pretty slender tabby silver she-cat,with blue-eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

Riverheart - Dark blue she cat with green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

Jumpfoot - dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

-Open-

**Apprentices:** **FULL**

Splashpaw - a small white she cat with medium length fur that is pretty and sleek with wide ocean blue eyes with the tiniest hints of green in them

Fernpaw - light brown tom with light-yellow eyes

Swiftpaw - a black and white she-cat with green eyes

Ripplepaw - Pretty blue-gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Hawkpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Shadowpaw - Gray tom with darker gray paws and tail tip. Green eyes

Palepaw - pale ginger tom with yellow eyes and a bushy tail.

Sapphirepaw - black she-cat with blue eyes and white chest and paws

**Queens**: **FULL**

Dappledflower- a calico she cat who is mostly white with black and ginger dappled with green eyes

Ferretheart - Chocolate brown she-cat with light yellow eyes, former kittypet, heavily pregnant queen; expecting Snowcloud's kits

Icepath - black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail, and muzzle, with ice-blue eyes

**Kits:** **FULL**

Speckledkit - a beautiful tortishell she cat with long fur with amber colored eyes

Nightkit - an all black tom with green eyes

Stonekit - gray tom with blue eyes

Lightingkit - golden tabby with a bent tail and amber eyes.

Sunkit - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white belly and tip tail.

Darkkit - black she-kit with ice-blue eyes, white tip tail and white collar shaped ring round neck

Maplekit - small pale ginger she-kit with one white paw,bushy tail with one violet-blues eyes.

Bravekit - black she-cat with blue eyes

Arrowkit - super fluffy gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Jaykit- sleek gray tom with black paws, chest, and ringed tail with blue eyes

**Elders:** **(FULL)**

Grasslight - light cream she-cat with light grass-green eyes; a retired warrior of old age

Tempestsong - golden-brown-ish she-cat with green eyes and short tail.


	9. Update 8

**Yay! A few more cats and I'm starting the story 8D anyway... here's the update x3 btw... to Bandit of the Moon, I'll just choose another mate for your cat because I have a plan for Tempeststrike... I hope it's alright with you ^^" and OMG I just checked out the reviews for this and saw that I completely forgot to put Twilightkit and have to make Blossomflame a queen D: and to Feather's little sister, I've made Rabbitjump's kits as apprentices because the 'warriors' section of ThunderClan is already full... and I made their appearances, sorry... ^^"**

**Mains:**

**ThunderClan: **

Otterkit  
Lilypaw  
Stormbreak

**ShadowClan:**

Featherkit  
Skypaw  
Jasminepelt

**WindClan**

Silverpaw  
Nettlepaw  
Nightwind

**RiverClan**

Speckledkit  
Fernpaw  
Coldstorm

**Anyway, I need more cats:**

Name:

Rank:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate (make or i'll pick):

Kit/s: (make or I'll pick):

Clan(Thunder, River, Shadow or Wind):

Others (friends, family etc):

**Thanks! x3**

**P.S. Here's the current tally (or whatever) of Allegiances of the Clans and if the rank says 'Full' it means, I'm not and don't want adding anymore cats to the particular rank. It's getting long :O PM me if your cat/s isn't/aren't here...**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Fawnstar - Lean pale ginger she-cat with tufts of white fur on her ears

**Deputy:** Leafblaze - light brown tabby with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Skylark - Pure, delicate white she-cat with misty blue eyes

**- Apprentice:** Lilypaw

**Warriors: **(FULL : 16 current warriors)

Stormbreak - small white/silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sootyfeet - A sooty gray tom with black feet and a broad, black face with silver eyes

Hazelwing - A light brownish pale gingery tabby she-cat with long legs and a somewhat feathery looking coat with greenish - blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Blackleaf - silky black tom with a nick in both of his ears and two twin scars on his forehead with bright golden-brown eyes

Shrewtail - Small, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightningflight- a golden tom with a white underbelly and green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Runningpaw**

Badgerclaw - a black tom with white paws and hazel eyes

Sparkfeather - Small, bright ginger tom with white flecks on his muzzle and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw - Dark gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes.

Darkwing - Dark grey, nearly black she-cat with jade green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw **

Stormstrike - marbled grey tom with blue eyes

Leopardshadow - Grey tom with black spots and blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

Jayflight - Blue-gray she-cat with grey tail-tip and blue eyes

Leafstorm - Brown she-cat with dark bands and green eyes

Whitesplotch - dark brown Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank and hazel eyes.  
**-Apprentice:** **Owlpaw**

Hawkflight - dark brown tom with lighter streaks and deep blue eyes; former rogue,

**Apprentices:** **FULL : 9**

Owlpaw - A small, sandy gray thick furred tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - a pretty small white she cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Skypaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw - brown tom with black-tipped tail with amber eyes

Ivypaw- cream she-cat with pale gray, almost white, bridge of nose, ear tips, tail tip, and front left paw with ivy green eyes

Runningpaw - Sleek, white tom with dark black stripes

Wildpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Stormpaw - white tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw - dark ginger tom and dark green eyes

**Queens: FULL : 4**

Silversky - a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes, expecting Leafblaze's kits

Hazelmist - a pretty light brown she cat with hazel eyes and gray paws; mother of Lightningflight's kits (Honeykit, Falconkit, Lightkit, and Lionkit)

Cloverstem - Pale cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sharpclaw's kits (Hawkkit, Mousekit and Robinkit)

Weaselsqueak - russet colored she cat with a splash of white on her chest and azure eyes; mother of Whitesplotch's kits (Bloomkit, Otterkit and Featherkit)

**Kits: FULL**

Lionkit - a pure golden tomcat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

Lightkit - light brown fur with white spots and chocolate-brown eyes

Honeykit - a golden she kit with gray paws and hazel eyes

Falconkit - A gray tom with brown splashes and green eyes

Hawkkit - Dark tabby with green eyes

Mousekit - Dark brown with a white tail and amber eyes.

Robinkit - Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Bloomkit - pure white she cat with wide violet colored eyes

Otterkit - dark brown she cat with black tabby stripes on her back and blue eyes

Featherkit - white she cat with patches of russet and hazel colored eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Rabbitjump - White she-cat with dark brown paws, ear tips, tail and amber eyes

Smallfoot - Dusty brown tom with yellow eyes and small paws

=w=

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Shimmerstar - silver she cat with a feather tail and black tabby markings around her eyes

**Deputy:** Iceglare- snow white tom with black patches and icy blue eyes that always seem to glare.

**Medicine Cat:** Rainshadow - black and white she-cat with light-green eyes  
**- Apprentice:** Driftpaw

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Stormsplash - bold and brave dark gray tom with intense blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw**

Nightglimmer - black she-cat with white muzzle, left ear, paws, and belly with yellow eyes  
**-Apprentice: Violetpaw**

Blackshadow - mottled gray and black tomcat with blue eyes and brown, dirt colored paws  
**-Apprentice: Heartpaw**

Jaystripe - silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and a golden stripe going down back with amethyst colored eyes

Flamestrike - light Ginger Tom with amber eyes

Spottedpool - golden she-cat with browns and white dappling her fur and one white spot around her eyes, brown around the other with bright green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Finpaw**

Mudtail - Redish-gray tom with red eyes

-**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

Jasminepelt - gray she-cat with lapis-colored eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

Dogpelt - Large brown tabby with smallish paws and yellow eyes

Ferntail - Light Mottled gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Violetpaw - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Skypaw - Thick furred black she-cat with light tabby markings and green eyes

Heartpaw - A black she-cat with brownish tint in sun. with yellow-amber eyes.

Driftpaw - A misty grey tom with white paws with dark blue eyes.

Tigerpaw - Cream with golden paws and red eyes

Finpaw - A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ravenpaw - Black with a white chest, belly, paws, and tipped-tail with blue eyes

-Open-

**Queens: FULL : 4**

Frostripple - pale bluish gray she-cat with calm and gentle green eyes; mother of Stormsplash's kits (Sweetkit, Featherkit and Bramblekit)

Smokeybreeze - dark smokey grayshe cat with blue eyes; mother of Flamestrike's kits (Fogkit, Foxkit and Streamkit)

Echopool - pretty white she-cat with silver and gray tabby patches and amazing amethyst colored eyes

Dawnfur - calico she-cat with light blue eyes

**Kits: FULL**

Sweetkit- pale cream-colored she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Featherkit- ginger she-cat with wide green eyes

Bramblekit- a fierce and bold tom with amber eyes

Fogkit - light gray Tom with amber eyes

Foxkit - light ginger tom with blue eyes

Streamkit - light gray she cat with blue eyes

Brackenkit - light ginger tom with white paws and tip of tail; green eyes

Oceankit - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Sorrelkit - a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders: FULL : 3**

Twistedfoot - Golden brown tom with a twisted right hind foot; formerly known as Goldenclaw

Rabbitjump - White she-cat with dark brown paws, ear tips, tail and amber eyes

Flowerwind - Mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

=w=

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Autumnstar - A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes

**Deputy:** Tempeststrike - a bright gold and silver stripped tabby tom with sky-blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Otterpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Lightbound - a bright, pure white she-cat, except for several long, thin ocher stripes that wrap around her face, flanks and chest, and back legs with nearly honey colored amber eyes

**-Apprentice: Brookpaw**

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Nightwind - A well-muscled, lean tom with a coarse, shaggy, dark coal-black pelt with deep midnight-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan  
**-Apprentice: Wildpaw**

Whiteflower - A white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

**-Apprentice: Silverpaw**

Hawkmask - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with sharp claws  
**-Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

Berrytail- black she-cat with different shade of gray's dappling her body, sharp claws, and a dark gray tail, paws, and muzzle with deep, pretty, dark blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

Brightflare - a dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and chest and amber eyes

Falconstrike - a dark brown (almost black) tom with black and dark gray flecks and bright grass green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sunpaw**

Warheart - Dark grey tom with blue eyes and black paws and stripes

-Open-

**Apprentices:** (8 current apprentices)

Nettlepaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tip of ears, tail and paws with mossy-green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sunpaw - a solid gold tom with vivid, dark-amber eyes

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Wildpaw - a dark brown and white she-cat with front legs that are dark brown and her back are pure white and shockingly blue eyes

Shadowpaw - a dark gray and black tom with streaks of two colors and dark green eyes

Otterpaw - Brown tom with a white belly and black paws with blue eyes

-Open-

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

Moonwhisper - White she-cat with light blue eyes, mother to Fadekit

Blossomflame - a long-haired, very bright, dark ginger she-cat with bright grass-green eyes ; mother of Nightwind's kit (Twilightkit)

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Fadekit - dark grey tom with light grey eyes

Twilightkit - violet-tinted ebony tom with bright gold eyes

Firekit - a fiery orange tom with flame-green eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Wintermoon - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and white "socks" on each paw

-Open-

=w=

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Graystar - a large pure gray tom with sleek fur with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud - pure white tom with light blue eyes  
- **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Bramblepath - a light brown tom with blue eyes  
- **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Hiddendrift - Very dark grey she-cat with black shading on her eartips, paws, tail, face, ect.  
**-Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Ashclaw - a dark gray tom with amber eyes  
**-Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

Eaglejade - Brown tom with a white head and a golden muzzle and hind paws. Jade-green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

Coldstorm - pure white she-cat  
**-Apprentice: Palepaw**

Silvershine - pretty slender tabby silver she-cat,with blue-eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

Riverheart - Dark blue she cat with green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

Jumpfoot - dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

-Open-

**Apprentices:** **FULL : 8 **

Splashpaw - a small white she cat with medium length fur that is pretty and sleek with wide ocean blue eyes with the tiniest hints of green in them

Fernpaw - light brown tom with light-yellow eyes

Swiftpaw - a black and white she-cat with green eyes

Ripplepaw - Pretty blue-gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Hawkpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Shadowpaw - Gray tom with darker gray paws and tail tip. Green eyes

Palepaw - pale ginger tom with yellow eyes and a bushy tail.

Sapphirepaw - black she-cat with blue eyes and white chest and paws

**Queens**: **FULL**

Dappledflower- a calico she cat who is mostly white with black and ginger dappled with green eyes

Ferretheart - Chocolate brown she-cat with light yellow eyes, former kittypet, heavily pregnant queen; expecting Snowcloud's kits

Icepath - black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail, and muzzle, with ice-blue eyes

**Kits:** **FULL**

Speckledkit - a beautiful tortishell she cat with long fur with amber colored eyes

Nightkit - an all black tom with green eyes

Stonekit - gray tom with blue eyes

Lightingkit - golden tabby with a bent tail and amber eyes.

Sunkit - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white belly and tip tail.

Darkkit - black she-kit with ice-blue eyes, white tip tail and white collar shaped ring round neck

Maplekit - small pale ginger she-kit with one white paw,bushy tail with one violet-blues eyes.

Bravekit - black she-cat with blue eyes

Arrowkit - super fluffy gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Jaykit- sleek gray tom with black paws, chest, and ringed tail with blue eyes

**Elders:** **(FULL)**

Grasslight - light cream she-cat with light grass-green eyes; a retired warrior of old age

Tempestsong - golden-brown-ish she-cat with green eyes and short tail.


	10. Update 9

**Okay... guys please send in a few more cats for RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan (since I have a few cats from my Warrior Cats RPG and I'm adding them up here to make things faster lol)... the form is in the first chapter and the poll in my profile is still ongoing since the result is a tie... so please vote if you can :3 Anyway... i'm sorry if i have gotten this messed up... my mind got jumbled up D: and btw... ThunderClan is now FULL so, please no more cats for the said Clan and if you noticed, i have put the name of the she-cats' mates and kits (unless they're mentioned already...) so that i would not get messed up again.**

**Mains:**

**ThunderClan: **

Otterkit  
Lilypaw  
Stormbreak

**ShadowClan:**

Featherkit  
Skypaw  
Jasminepelt

**WindClan**

Silverpaw  
Nettlepaw  
Nightwind

**RiverClan**

Speckledkit  
Fernpaw  
Coldstorm

**Anyway, I need more cats:**

Name:

Rank:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate (make or i'll pick):

Kit/s: (make or I'll pick):

Clan(Thunder, River, Shadow or Wind):

Others (friends, family etc):

**Thanks! x3**

**P.S. Here's the current tally (or whatever) of Allegiances of the Clans and if the rank says 'Full' it means, I'm not and don't want adding anymore cats to the particular rank. It's getting long :O PM me if your cat/s isn't/aren't here...**

* * *

**ThunderClan (FULL)**

**Leader:** Fawnstar - Lean pale ginger she-cat with tufts of white fur on her ears **(Mate: Sootyfeet; Kits: Hazelwing and Blackleaf)**

**Deputy:** Leafblaze - light brown tabby with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Skylark - Pure, delicate white she-cat with misty blue eyes

**- Apprentice:** Lilypaw

**Warriors: **(FULL : 16 current warriors)

Stormbreak - small white/silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sootyfeet - A sooty gray tom with black feet and a broad, black face with silver eyes

Hazelwing - A light brownish pale gingery tabby she-cat with long legs and a somewhat feathery looking coat with greenish - blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Blackleaf - silky black tom with a nick in both of his ears and two twin scars on his forehead with bright golden-brown eyes  
**-Apprentice: Stormpaw**

Shrewtail - Small, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightningflight- a golden tom with a white underbelly and green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Runningpaw**

Badgerclaw - a black tom with white paws and hazel eyes  
**-Apprentice: Foxpaw**

Sparkfeather - Small, bright ginger tom with white flecks on his muzzle and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw - Dark gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes.  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw**

Darkwing - Dark grey, nearly black she-cat with jade green eyes **(Mate: Stormstrike; Kits: Skypaw and Wolfpaw)**

Stormstrike - marbled grey tom with blue eyes

Leopardshadow - Grey tom with black spots and blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

Jayflight - Blue-gray she-cat with grey tail-tip and blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Wildpaw**

Leafstorm - Brown she-cat with dark bands and green eyes

Whitesplotch - dark brown Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank and hazel eyes.  
**-Apprentice:** **Owlpaw**

Hawkflight - dark brown tom with lighter streaks and deep blue eyes; former rogue,

**Apprentices:** **FULL : 9**

Owlpaw - A small, sandy gray thick furred tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - a pretty small white she cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Skypaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw - brown tom with black-tipped tail with amber eyes

Ivypaw- cream she-cat with pale gray, almost white, bridge of nose, ear tips, tail tip, and front left paw with ivy green eyes

Runningpaw - Sleek, white tom with dark black stripes

Wildpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Stormpaw - white tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw - dark ginger tom and dark green eyes

**Queens: FULL : 4**

Silversky - a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes, expecting Leafblaze's kits

Hazelmist - a pretty light brown she cat with hazel eyes and gray paws; mother of Lightningflight's kits (Honeykit, Falconkit, Lightkit, and Lionkit)

Cloverstem - Pale cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sharpclaw's kits (Hawkkit, Mousekit and Robinkit)

Weaselsqueak - russet colored she cat with a splash of white on her chest and azure eyes; mother of Whitesplotch's kits (Bloomkit, Otterkit, Featherkit, and Meadowkit)

**Kits: FULL**

Lionkit - a pure golden tomcat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

Lightkit - light brown fur with white spots and chocolate-brown eyes

Honeykit - a golden she kit with gray paws and hazel eyes

Falconkit - A gray tom with brown splashes and green eyes

Hawkkit - Dark tabby with green eyes

Mousekit - Dark brown with a white tail and amber eyes.

Robinkit - Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Bloomkit - pure white she cat with wide violet colored eyes

Otterkit - dark brown she cat with black tabby stripes on her back and blue eyes

Featherkit - white she cat with patches of russet and hazel colored eyes

Meadowkit - a pretty light brown she cat with white paws and green eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Rabbitjump - White she-cat with dark brown paws, ear tips, tail and amber eyes

Smallfoot - Dusty brown tom with yellow eyes and small paws

=w=

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Shimmerstar - silver she cat with a feather tail and black tabby markings around her eyes

**Deputy:** Iceglare- snow white tom with black patches and icy blue eyes that always seem to glare.

**Medicine Cat:** Rainshadow - black and white she-cat with light-green eyes  
**- Apprentice:** **Driftpaw**

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Stormsplash - bold and brave dark gray tom with intense blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw**

Nightglimmer - black she-cat with white muzzle, left ear, paws, and belly with yellow eyes  
**-Apprentice: Violetpaw**

Blackshadow - mottled gray and black tomcat with blue eyes and brown, dirt colored paws  
**-Apprentice: Heartpaw**

Jaystripe - silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and a golden stripe going down back with amethyst colored eyes

Flamestrike - light Ginger Tom with amber eyes

Spottedpool - golden she-cat with browns and white dappling her fur and one white spot around her eyes, brown around the other with bright green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Finpaw**

Mudtail - Redish-gray tom with red eyes

-**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

Jasminepelt - gray she-cat with lapis-colored eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

Dogpelt - Large brown tabby with smallish paws and yellow eyes

Ferntail - Light Mottled gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Greystorm - red tabby with dark brown eyes that nearly looked like black

Blackfeather - long-furred black and white she-cat with frosty green eyes **(Mate: Yellowfeather; Kit: Vinepaw)**

Yellowfeather - Pale ginger tabby tom with white paws and tip of tail and light amber eyes

Jaggedstorm - dark gray tom with black paws and blue eyes  
**  
Apprentices:** **(FULL)**

Violetpaw - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Skypaw - Thick furred black she-cat with light tabby markings and green eyes

Heartpaw - A black she-cat with brownish tint in sun. with yellow-amber eyes.

Driftpaw - A misty grey tom with white paws with dark blue eyes.

Tigerpaw - Cream with golden paws and red eyes

Finpaw - A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ravenpaw - Black with a white chest, belly, paws, and tipped-tail with blue eyes

Vinepaw - Cream tabby she-cat with ginger flecks and amber eyes

**Queens: FULL : 4**

Frostripple - pale bluish gray she-cat with calm and gentle green eyes; mother of Stormsplash's kits (Sweetkit, Featherkit and Bramblekit)

Smokeybreeze - dark smokey grayshe cat with blue eyes; mother of Flamestrike's kits (Fogkit, Foxkit and Streamkit)

Echopool - pretty white she-cat with silver and gray tabby patches and amazing amethyst colored eyes **(Mate: Twistedfoot; Kits: Jaystripe and Spottedpool)**

Dawnfur - calico she-cat with light blue eyes

**Kits: FULL**

Sweetkit- pale cream-colored she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Featherkit- ginger she-cat with wide green eyes

Bramblekit- a fierce and bold tom with amber eyes

Fogkit - light gray Tom with amber eyes

Foxkit - light ginger tom with blue eyes

Streamkit - light gray she cat with blue eyes

Brackenkit - light ginger tom with white paws and tip of tail; green eyes

Oceankit - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Sorrelkit - a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders: FULL : 3**

Twistedfoot - Golden brown tom with a twisted right hind foot; formerly known as Goldenclaw

Rabbitjump - White she-cat with dark brown paws, ear tips, tail and amber eyes

Flowerwind - Mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

=w=

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Autumnstar - A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes **(Mate: Breezefeather)**

**Deputy:** Tempeststrike - a bright gold and silver stripped tabby tom with sky-blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Otterpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Lightbound - a bright, pure white she-cat, except for several long, thin ocher stripes that wrap around her face, flanks and chest, and back legs with nearly honey colored amber eyes

**-Apprentice: Brookpaw**

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Nightwind - A well-muscled, lean tom with a coarse, shaggy, dark coal-black pelt with deep midnight-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan  
**-Apprentice: Wildpaw**

Whiteflower - A white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

**-Apprentice: Silverpaw**

Hawkmask - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with sharp claws  
**-Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

Berrytail- black she-cat with different shade of gray's dappling her body, sharp claws, and a dark gray tail, paws, and muzzle with deep, pretty, dark blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

Brightflare - a dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and chest and amber eyes **(Mate: Falconstrike; Kits: Wildpaw and Shadowpaw)**

Falconstrike - a dark brown (almost black) tom with black and dark gray flecks and bright grass green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sunpaw**

Warheart - Dark grey tom with blue eyes and black paws and stripes

Darkblaze - Light grey tom with black bang over right eye with a grey patch on left eye that looks like a patch and icy blue eyes

Breezefeather - gray striped tabby tom with black stripes anld amber eyes

Lightningheart - Silver tabby tom and dark green eyes 

**Apprentices: (FULL)**

Nettlepaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tip of ears, tail and paws with mossy-green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sunpaw - a solid gold tom with vivid, dark-amber eyes

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Wildpaw - a dark brown and white she-cat with front legs that are dark brown and her back are pure white and shockingly blue eyes

Shadowpaw - a dark gray and black tom with streaks of two colors and dark green eyes

Otterpaw - Brown tom with a white belly and black paws with blue eyes

Smudgepaw - white she-cat with a black body, forehead, cheeks and ears and light green eyes 

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

Moonwhisper - White she-cat with light blue eyes, mother to Fadekit

Blossomflame - a long-haired, very bright, dark ginger she-cat with bright grass-green eyes ; mother of Nightwind's kit (Twilightkit and Firekit) (I can't remember Firekit's parents...oh well... ._.)

Heatherfire - pale-gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws and light blue eyes **(Mate: Lightningheart)**

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Fadekit - dark grey tom with light grey eyes

Twilightkit - violet-tinted ebony tom with bright gold eyes

Firekit - a fiery orange tom with flame-green eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Wintermoon - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and white "socks" on each paw

-Open-

=w=

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Graystar - a large pure gray tom with sleek fur with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud - pure white tom with light blue eyes  
- **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Bramblepath - a light brown tom with blue eyes  
- **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

**Warriors:** (16 current warriors)

Hiddendrift - Very dark grey she-cat with black shading on her eartips, paws, tail, face, ect.  
**-Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Ashclaw - a dark gray tom with amber eyes  
**-Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

Eaglejade - Brown tom with a white head and a golden muzzle and hind paws. Jade-green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

Coldstorm - pure white she-cat  
**-Apprentice: Palepaw**

Silvershine - pretty slender tabby silver she-cat,with blue-eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

Riverheart - Dark blue she cat with green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

Jumpfoot - dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

Frostpool - a blue and white tabby tom icy-blue eyes

Mudspots - a long-furred, chocolate-brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:** **FULL : 8 **

Splashpaw - a small white she cat with medium length fur that is pretty and sleek with wide ocean blue eyes with the tiniest hints of green in them

Fernpaw - light brown tom with light-yellow eyes

Swiftpaw - a black and white she-cat with green eyes

Ripplepaw - Pretty blue-gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Hawkpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Shadowpaw - Gray tom with darker gray paws and tail tip. Green eyes

Palepaw - pale ginger tom with yellow eyes and a bushy tail.

Sapphirepaw - black she-cat with blue eyes and white chest and paws

**Queens**: **FULL**

Dappledflower- a calico she cat who is mostly white with black and ginger dappled with green eyes **(Mate: Graystar; Kits: Splashpaw, Speckledkit, Nightkit and Stonekit)**

Ferretheart - Chocolate brown she-cat with light yellow eyes, former kittypet, heavily pregnant queen; expecting Snowcloud's kits

Icepath - black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail, and muzzle, with ice-blue eyes **(Mate: Jumptfoot; Kits: Wildkit, Bravekit, Arrowkit and Jaykit)**

**Kits(FULL)**

Speckledkit - a beautiful tortishell she cat with long fur and amber colored eyes

Stonekit - gray tom with blue eyes

Lightingkit - golden tabby with a bent tail and amber eyes.

Sunkit - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white belly and tip tail.

Darkkit - black she-kit with ice-blue eyes, white tip tail and white collar shaped ring round neck

Maplekit - small pale ginger she-kit with one white paw,bushy tail with one violet-blues eyes.

Bravekit - black she-cat with blue eyes

Arrowkit - super fluffy gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Jaykit- sleek gray tom with black paws, chest, and ringed tail with blue eyes

Wildkit - white she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes

**Elders:** **(FULL)**

Grasslight - light cream she-cat with light grass-green eyes; a retired warrior of old age

Tempestsong - golden-brown-ish she-cat with green eyes and short tail.


	11. Update 10

**Late update... I was lazy, anyway, please vote in my poll in my profile, I need atleast 1 more vote to consider because the result is a tie... oh and to whoever created Shadestrike, I am sorry that I made the kits warriors instead because the kits and apprentices of ThunderClan is full and to GlimmerIceWood and Thresh Hunger Games, I made Wolfpaw, Bramblekit, and Cloverkit warriors since the apprentices and kits are full  
**

**Mains:**

**ThunderClan: **

Otterkit  
Lilypaw  
Stormbreak

**ShadowClan:**

Featherkit  
Skypaw  
Jasminepelt

**WindClan**

Silverpaw  
Nettlepaw  
Nightwind

**RiverClan**

Speckledkit  
Fernpaw  
Coldstorm

**Anyway, I need more cats:**

Name:

Rank:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mate (make or i'll pick):

Kit/s: (make or I'll pick):

Clan(Thunder, River, Shadow or Wind):

Others (friends, family etc):

**Thanks! x3**

**P.S. Here's the current tally (or whatever) of Allegiances of the Clans and if the rank says 'Full' it means, I'm not and don't want adding anymore cats to the particular rank. It's getting long :O PM me if your cat/s isn't/aren't here...**

* * *

**ThunderClan (FULL)**

**Leader:** Fawnstar - Lean pale ginger she-cat with tufts of white fur on her ears **(Mate: Sootyfeet; Kits: Hazelwing and Blackleaf)**

**Deputy:** Leafblaze - light brown tabby with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Skylark - Pure, delicate white she-cat with misty blue eyes

**- Apprentice:** Lilypaw

**Warriors: **(FULL : 19 current warriors)

Stormbreak - small white/silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sootyfeet - A sooty gray tom with black feet and a broad, black face with silver eyes

Hazelwing - A light brownish pale gingery tabby she-cat with long legs and a somewhat feathery looking coat with greenish - blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Blackleaf - silky black tom with a nick in both of his ears and two twin scars on his forehead with bright golden-brown eyes  
**-Apprentice: Stormpaw**

Shrewtail - Small, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Lightningflight- a golden tom with a white underbelly and green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Runningpaw**

Badgerclaw - a black tom with white paws and hazel eyes  
**-Apprentice: Foxpaw**

Sparkfeather - Small, bright ginger tom with white flecks on his muzzle and yellow eyes

Sharpclaw - Dark gray tom with one black paw and amber eyes.  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw**

Darkwing - Dark grey, nearly black she-cat with jade green eyes **(Mate: Stormstrike; Kits: Skypaw and Wolfpaw)**

Stormstrike - marbled grey tom with blue eyes

Leopardshadow - Grey tom with black spots and blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

Jayflight - Blue-gray she-cat with grey tail-tip and blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Wildpaw**

Leafstorm - Brown she-cat with dark bands and green eyes

Whitesplotch - dark brown Tom with a splotch of white on his left flank and hazel eyes.  
**-Apprentice:** **Owlpaw**

Hawkflight - dark brown tom with lighter streaks and deep blue eyes; former rogue,

Shadestrike - black she-cat with gray paws and green eyes **(Kits: Dawnstripe and Duskflare)**

Dawnstripe - Black she-cat with dark green eyes

Duskflare - dark gray tom with emerald green eyes

**Apprentices:** **FULL : 9**

Owlpaw - A small, sandy gray thick furred tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw - a pretty small white she cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Skypaw - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw - brown tom with black-tipped tail with amber eyes

Ivypaw- cream she-cat with pale gray, almost white, bridge of nose, ear tips, tail tip, and front left paw with ivy green eyes

Runningpaw - Sleek, white tom with dark black stripes

Wildpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Stormpaw - white tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw - dark ginger tom and dark green eyes

**Queens: FULL : 4**

Silversky - a silver she-cat with ocean blue eyes, expecting Leafblaze's kits

Hazelmist - a pretty light brown she cat with hazel eyes and gray paws; mother of Lightningflight's kits (Honeykit, Falconkit, Lightkit, and Lionkit)

Cloverstem - Pale cream she-cat with green eyes; mother of Sharpclaw's kits (Hawkkit, Mousekit and Robinkit)

Weaselsqueak - russet colored she cat with a splash of white on her chest and azure eyes; mother of Whitesplotch's kits (Bloomkit, Otterkit, Featherkit, and Meadowkit)

**Kits: FULL**

Lionkit - a pure golden tomcat with a white muzzle and hazel eyes

Lightkit - light brown fur with white spots and chocolate-brown eyes

Honeykit - a golden she kit with gray paws and hazel eyes

Falconkit - A gray tom with brown splashes and green eyes

Hawkkit - Dark tabby with green eyes

Mousekit - Dark brown with a white tail and amber eyes.

Robinkit - Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Bloomkit - pure white she cat with wide violet colored eyes

Otterkit - dark brown she cat with black tabby stripes on her back and blue eyes

Featherkit - white she cat with patches of russet and hazel colored eyes

Meadowkit - a pretty light brown she cat with white paws and green eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Rabbitjump - White she-cat with dark brown paws, ear tips, tail and amber eyes

Smallfoot - Dusty brown tom with yellow eyes and small paws

=w=

**ShadowClan (FULL)  
**

**Leader: **Shimmerstar - silver she cat with a feather tail and black tabby markings around her eyes

**Deputy:** Iceglare- snow white tom with black patches and icy blue eyes that always seem to glare.

**Medicine Cat:** Rainshadow - black and white she-cat with light-green eyes  
**- Apprentice:** **Driftpaw**

**Warriors:** **(at least 16 current warriors ; FULL : 19)**

Stormsplash - bold and brave dark gray tom with intense blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Skypaw**

Nightglimmer - black she-cat with white muzzle, left ear, paws, and belly with yellow eyes  
**-Apprentice: Violetpaw**

Blackshadow - mottled gray and black tomcat with blue eyes and brown, dirt colored paws  
**-Apprentice: Heartpaw**

Jaystripe - silver tabby tom with dark gray paws and a golden stripe going down back with amethyst colored eyes

Flamestrike - light Ginger Tom with amber eyes

Spottedpool - golden she-cat with browns and white dappling her fur and one white spot around her eyes, brown around the other with bright green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Finpaw**

Mudtail - Redish-gray tom with red eyes

-**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

Jasminepelt - gray she-cat with lapis-colored eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

Dogpelt - Large brown tabby with smallish paws and yellow eyes

Ferntail - Light Mottled gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Greystorm - red tabby with dark brown eyes that nearly looked like black

Blackfeather - long-furred black and white she-cat with frosty green eyes **(Mate: Yellowfeather; Kit: Vinepaw)**

Yellowfeather - Pale ginger tabby tom with white paws and tip of tail and light amber eyes

Jaggedstorm - dark gray tom with black paws and blue eyes

Poppystorm - A pretty golden she-cat with blue eyes **(Mate: Dustfur ; Kits: Bramblefire and Cloverheart)**

Dustfur - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Fernbreeze - pale ginger/bracken-coloured she-cat with flashing green eyes

Bramblefire - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Cloverheart - A light brown she-cat with golden legs and amber eyes that make her look innocent when widened  
**  
Apprentices:** **(FULL)**

Violetpaw - tiny black she-cat with dark blue/violet eyes

Skypaw - Thick furred black she-cat with light tabby markings and green eyes

Heartpaw - A black she-cat with brownish tint in sun. with yellow-amber eyes.

Driftpaw - A misty grey tom with white paws with dark blue eyes.

Tigerpaw - Cream with golden paws and red eyes

Finpaw - A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ravenpaw - Black with a white chest, belly, paws, and tipped-tail with blue eyes

Vinepaw - Cream tabby she-cat with ginger flecks and amber eyes

**Queens: FULL : 5**

Frostripple - pale bluish gray she-cat with calm and gentle green eyes; mother of Stormsplash's kits (Sweetkit, Featherkit and Bramblekit)

Smokeybreeze - dark smokey grayshe cat with blue eyes; mother of Flamestrike's kits (Fogkit, Foxkit and Streamkit)

Echopool - pretty white she-cat with silver and gray tabby patches and amazing amethyst colored eyes **(Mate: Twistedfoot; Kits: Jaystripe and Spottedpool)**

Dawnfur - calico she-cat with light blue eyes

**Kits: FULL**

Sweetkit- pale cream-colored she-cat with glowing blue eyes

Featherkit- ginger she-cat with wide green eyes

Bramblekit- a fierce and bold tom with amber eyes

Fogkit - light gray Tom with amber eyes

Foxkit - light ginger tom with blue eyes

Streamkit - light gray she cat with blue eyes

Brackenkit - light ginger tom with white paws and tip of tail; green eyes

Oceankit - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Sorrelkit - a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders: FULL : 3**

Twistedfoot - Golden brown tom with a twisted right hind foot; formerly known as Goldenclaw

Rabbitjump - White she-cat with dark brown paws, ear tips, tail and amber eyes

Flowerwind - Mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

=w=

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Autumnstar - A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes **(Mate: Breezefeather)**

**Deputy:** Tempeststrike - a bright gold and silver stripped tabby tom with sky-blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Otterpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Lightbound - a bright, pure white she-cat, except for several long, thin ocher stripes that wrap around her face, flanks and chest, and back legs with nearly honey colored amber eyes

**-Apprentice: Brookpaw**

**Warriors:** (at least 16 current warriors)

Nightwind - A well-muscled, lean tom with a coarse, shaggy, dark coal-black pelt with deep midnight-blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan  
**-Apprentice: Wildpaw**

Whiteflower - A white she-cat with midnight blue eyes

**-Apprentice: Silverpaw**

Hawkmask - a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with sharp claws  
**-Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

Berrytail- black she-cat with different shade of gray's dappling her body, sharp claws, and a dark gray tail, paws, and muzzle with deep, pretty, dark blue eyes  
**-Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

Brightflare - a dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and chest and amber eyes **(Mate: Falconstrike; Kits: Wildpaw and Shadowpaw)**

Falconstrike - a dark brown (almost black) tom with black and dark gray flecks and bright grass green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sunpaw**

Warheart - Dark grey tom with blue eyes and black paws and stripes

Darkblaze - Light grey tom with black bang over right eye with a grey patch on left eye that looks like a patch and icy blue eyes

Breezefeather - gray striped tabby tom with black stripes anld amber eyes

Lightningheart - Silver tabby tom and dark green eyes

Gorsewind - Ginger tom with black legs and a black tail and amber eyes

Eagleflight - a pale ginger and light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Wolfclaw - a broad-shouldered dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices: (FULL)**

Nettlepaw - a light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tip of ears, tail and paws with mossy-green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Sunpaw - a solid gold tom with vivid, dark-amber eyes

Brookpaw - Pretty black, brown, and white calico cat with strange indigo eyes

Silverpaw - Gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Wildpaw - a dark brown and white she-cat with front legs that are dark brown and her back are pure white and shockingly blue eyes

Shadowpaw - a dark gray and black tom with streaks of two colors and dark green eyes

Otterpaw - Brown tom with a white belly and black paws with blue eyes

Smudgepaw - white she-cat with a black body, forehead, cheeks and ears and light green eyes

**Queens: (Unlimited)**

Moonwhisper - White she-cat with light blue eyes, mother to Fadekit

Blossomflame - a long-haired, very bright, dark ginger she-cat with bright grass-green eyes ; mother of Nightwind's kit (Twilightkit and Firekit) (I can't remember Firekit's parents...oh well... ._.)

Heatherfire - pale-gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws and light blue eyes **(Mate: Lightningheart)**

Icespots - Brown she-cat with gray spots and green eyes ; mother of Gorsewind's kits** (Skykit, Flarekit, Maplekit and Gingerkit)  
**

Cinderfrost - a small white flecked black she-cat with green eyes ; Mother to Eagleflight's kits (Starlingkit, Meadowkit, Snakekit, Scorchkit and Wolfclaw)**  
**

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Fadekit - dark grey tom with light grey eyes

Twilightkit - violet-tinted ebony tom with bright gold eyes

Firekit - a fiery orange tom with flame-green eyes

Skykit - Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Flarekit - Gray and ginger tom with pale blue eyes

Maplekit - Pure brown she-cat with green eyes

Gingerkit - Pure ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Starlingkit - A dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Scorchkit - a dark gray, almost black tom with amber eyes

Meadowkit - A small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Snakekit - dark gray and black tom with amber eyes

**Elders: (2 current Elders)**

Wintermoon - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and white "socks" on each paw

-Open-

=w=

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Graystar - a large pure gray tom with sleek fur with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud - pure white tom with light blue eyes  
- **Apprentice**: Splashpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Bramblepath - a light brown tom with blue eyes  
- **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

**Warriors:** (at least 16 current warriors)

Hiddendrift - Very dark grey she-cat with black shading on her eartips, paws, tail, face, ect.  
**-Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Ashclaw - a dark gray tom with amber eyes  
**-Apprentice: Shadowpaw**

Eaglejade - Brown tom with a white head and a golden muzzle and hind paws. Jade-green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

Coldstorm - pure white she-cat  
**-Apprentice: Palepaw**

Silvershine - pretty slender tabby silver she-cat,with blue-eyes  
**-Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

Riverheart - Dark blue she cat with green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Sapphirepaw**

Jumpfoot - dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

Frostpool - a blue and white tabby tom icy-blue eyes

Mudspots - a long-furred, chocolate-brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:** **FULL : 8 **

Splashpaw - a small white she cat with medium length fur that is pretty and sleek with wide ocean blue eyes with the tiniest hints of green in them

Fernpaw - light brown tom with light-yellow eyes

Swiftpaw - a black and white she-cat with green eyes

Ripplepaw - Pretty blue-gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Hawkpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Shadowpaw - Gray tom with darker gray paws and tail tip. Green eyes

Palepaw - pale ginger tom with yellow eyes and a bushy tail.

Sapphirepaw - black she-cat with blue eyes and white chest and paws

**Queens**: **FULL**

Dappledflower- a calico she cat who is mostly white with black and ginger dappled with green eyes **(Mate: Graystar; Kits: Splashpaw, Speckledkit, Nightkit and Stonekit)**

Ferretheart - Chocolate brown she-cat with light yellow eyes, former kittypet, heavily pregnant queen; expecting Snowcloud's kits

Icepath - black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail, and muzzle, with ice-blue eyes **(Mate: Jumptfoot; Kits: Wildkit, Bravekit, Arrowkit and Jaykit)**

**Kits(FULL)**

Speckledkit - a beautiful tortishell she cat with long fur and amber colored eyes

Stonekit - gray tom with blue eyes

Lightingkit - golden tabby with a bent tail and amber eyes.

Sunkit - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white belly and tip tail.

Darkkit - black she-kit with ice-blue eyes, white tip tail and white collar shaped ring round neck

Maplekit - small pale ginger she-kit with one white paw,bushy tail with one violet-blues eyes.

Bravekit - black she-cat with blue eyes

Arrowkit - super fluffy gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Jaykit- sleek gray tom with black paws, chest, and ringed tail with blue eyes

Wildkit - white she-cat with large black splotches and sky-blue eyes

**Elders:** **(FULL)**

Grasslight - light cream she-cat with light grass-green eyes; a retired warrior of old age

Tempestsong - golden-brown-ish she-cat with green eyes and short tail.


End file.
